


Babysitter Fury

by look_turtles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki turned The Avengers into children it's Fury's job to babysit Steve and Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitter Fury

**Author's Note:**

> For Zendaya who wanted a companion piece to [ Avengers and Babysitting.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/305898)They said please so who was I to say no.

Nick was asleep in his bed when a ringing phone woke him up. He reached through the dark and picked up his phone.

'Hello?'

'Good morning, Sir. We have a situation,' Coulson said.

As he sat in the dark images of an alien invasion filled his head. He really hoped it wasn't the giant hamsters again; the hamsters black eyes gave him the creeps. 

'What is it?'

'It would seem that The Avengers have been turned into children.'

Nick rubbed his eye. Surely he couldn't have heard Coulson right.

'Come again?'

'It would seem that The Avengers are children.'

'I'll be right there.

When Nick arrived at Coulson's office it was indeed worse than he feared. Not only were The Avengers children, they were noisy, hyper children. Tony was chasing Natasha around Coulson's desk and Clint was drawing on a wall.

As he looked around the room at the children he thought 'well this is just great'. It wasn't that he hated kids... actually it was that he hated kids; the last time he had tried to save one the little brat had kicked him in the shin and ran away laughing.

'Any ideas?' he asked Coulson who was thankfully not a child. The last thing he needed was his best agent as a snotty kid.

'I'm not sure, but if I had to guess I would say Loki is behind this.'

'I meant who'd going to take care of the kids until they're back to normal.'

'Oh, I wouldn't mind watching Clint and perhaps you could...'

'If you finish that sentence with 'you could watch all the others' I'll melt down your favourite gun and turn it into a doorstop.'

'Just an idea, Sir. I'll call Ms. Potts. Perhaps she can watch them.'

In the end Ms. Potts agreed to watch Bruce and Natasha. Somehow Nick agreed to watch Steve and Tony. Why he agreed to watch them he would never know; he blamed temporary lose of reason brought on by lack of caffeine. Once he had had Clint's coffee everything else tasted like swill.

Now Tony and Steve were in the back of Nick's car.

'Are we there yet?' Tony said for what must had been the tenth time.

Nick clenched the steering wheel. 'For the last time, I'll tell you when we get there.'

He looked in his mirror and damn if Tony didn't look smug.

Once they finally got to Nick's apartment Nick opened the door and Tony ran to the gun collection that hung on the wall. Luckily the guns were up high enough that Tony couldn't reach them. The last thing he needed was a bullet hole in the wall. He didn't want to lose his security deposit. 

In hindsight it was probably not the best idea to have kids around guns, but all of Nick's apartments had guns in them this apartment just happened to have the fewest; it was in the low hundreds.

Nick noticed that Steve was still standing in the doorway behind him.

'You okay, Steve?'

'Yeah. It's just your house is so big. How many people live here?'

'Just me.'

'Oh.'

'Why don't you go play with Tony or something I have to use the bathroom,' Nick said as he felt pressure in his bladder.

Just before he walked to the bathroom he yelled 'Don't touch anything, Tony!'

After he took a whizz he stood in front of his bathroom mirror. The glass had a long crack running from one corner to other. He could handle anything, but he was having serious doubts about being able to handle Steve and Tony in their current state.

After Nick walked out of the bathroom and looked around his living room his eye twitched. Tony was sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by a pile of dismantled guns.

'What the hell? I told you not to touch anything.'

'It wasn't me,' Tony said.

'Oh really?' Nick said as he gave Tony a glare that had been known to bring men to tears.

Tony looked unimpressed. 'Really.'

Nick turned to Steve who looked guilty. 'What happened?'

Steve looked down at his feet. 'Um... Tony reached the guns by standing on my shoulders. Sorry.'

'Tattle tale!' Tony yelled at Steve. 'I just wanted to see how they worked.'

'Fine. Fine. You better out them back together.'

'Okay. Can we have breakfast? I'm hungry.'

'I'm hungry too,' Steve chimed in.

'Okay. We're going out,' Nick said. He was almost certain that the only thing in his fridge was a jug of milk that was more like a jug of cheese and a box of baking soda.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Nick watched Steve and Tony as best he could, but Tony still found ways to get into trouble. That meant that child-Tony was pretty much like adult-Tony. At least child-Tony didn't make Nick's neck vain throb like adult-Tony did.

Later that night Steve and Tony were on the bed in Nick's guest room. They were both wearing old t-shirts that Nick kept in the back of his closet.

'Tell us a story,' Tony said as he settled back against pillows.

'Okay but then you go to sleep. Once there was a little boy who never listened and a monster ate the boy. The end.'

'Is that true?' Steve asked, his eyes were as big as saucers.

'Of course not. There's no such thing as monsters. Right?' Tony might talk a good game, but he looked worried.

'Go to sleep and you'll never have to find out.'

Nick turned off the light and went to his room. He crawled into bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He woke up to the sun shinning through his window casting a yellow square on his bed. He walked into his guest room to find the bed empty. A note written on yellow paper laid of the pillow.

'We're grown ups again  
Tony and Steve.' The note said.

He walked into his living room and had to grin. Not only had Tony put all his guns back together, he had also put lasers on some of them.


End file.
